Remember That I Loved You!
by maraudersforever81
Summary: Alternate ending to the 3 Musketeers. What would have happened if D'Artagnan saved Milady that fateful night?


**AN: Alright this is my FIRST EVER 3 Musketeers fanfic! It is an ALTERNATE ENDING soooo ehh…yeah. Got inspired after seeing the play and finishing the book on the same day=] oneshot please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the brilliant mind of Alexandre Dumas**

Remember That I Loved You!

The pleading cries of mercy from Milady were starting to disturb D'Artagnan. Thoughts of pity replaced all previous ones of hatred towards the woman. He felt himself weakening at the sounds of her ear-piercing screams.

"Stop!" cried D'Artagnan. "Stop this at once!" "Set her free, gentlemen. I will see to it personally that she is arrested for these crimes! But I cannot assent that she should perish this way."

"Do you not know of all these felonies that this creature has committed? I say, commence with the execution at once!" ordered Porthos to the executioner of Lille. The executioner began to haul Milady onto the boat.

"Oh, D'Artagnan, remember that I loved you!" cried she, flinging her frail arms out at the young man. D'Artagnan arose and made his way towards the boat.

"You dare not persist, D'Artagnan, for I will have to fight you," cautioned Athos.

"Let it be so, then."

The two men brandished their swords with a flourish that only comes from great expertise. D'Artagnan made the first move out of his egging eagerness to save milady. It caught Athos off guard, but the fight continued. D'Artagnan advanced towards Athos, and had him pinned down mercilessly, for Athos was bereft of a sword,

"Now, my friend, I shall liberate you if only you shall promise to let me take care of Milady. I will take her to the prison at once, I assure you."

"No," replied Athos stubbornly.

"So this is what it has become," sighed the young Gascon. "You leave me no choice, M. Athos."

"Alright, alright! I understand not why you must to save her so. But, I will let you, if only you shall let me accompany you."

"Ah, good man, Athos!" cried D'Artagnan, releasing him.

"What is the meaning of this?" rebuked the Lord de Winter. "Do you not know that Milady will only seduce the guards of the jail, just as she has done to poor Felton?"

"Ah, yes, I had not thought of that in my haste. D'Artagnan, you must consider this," said Athos.

"Let her be tried, then."

"We have already tried her!" exclaimed Aramis. "Cease this nonsense, D'Artagnan! Let us kill her! She deserves it, does she not?"

Milady, who had been watching this spectacle with frightened, wild eyes, took her turn now to speak. "Oh, please, please, let me be tried in court! D'Artagnan, D'Artagnan, save me! I beg it of you!" she wailed.

"Gentlemen, can you not see the distress we have brought over this woman?" said he.

"She is not a woman, but a foul demon. And she has brought much more distress over us than we to her!" defended Porthos.

While the men were bickering, Milady took it as her chance to escape, seeing that the executioner of Lille had lost his hold on her. She ran up to one of the men's steeds.

"Look! She is escaping!" cried Aramis in despair. The men ran to their own horses, and chased after her. The Lord de Winter was left behind, for she had taken his horse. But Milady was skilled at this sport, and they were not able to catch up to her easily until her horse stumbled on a tree root on the path.

"Oh, oh! D'Artagnan, remember that I loved you!" cried she once again, at seeing the men advance upon her. D'Artagnan held out his hand, which she took, and galloped away, leaving his once comrades standing in the dust. For they had gotten off their horses once near her.

"Blast that Gascon!" cried the Lord de Winter. "Or rather, blast the demon! Her bewitching charms will never do us any good! For she has indeed seduced our fellow D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan rode in the silence towards an Inn on the side of the road. He immediately took Milady to a room, in the upstairs, and laid her gently on the bed.

"D'Artagnan, I do love you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

The rest of the Musketeers never heard from him again, nor did they hear from Milady. It seemed that they had ridden off to some distant land, and his friends speculated that they had killed each other out of anger towards each other once Milady had become her cruel self again. They were truly sad for the loss of their young friend.

Little did they know that the two had run away together and found true love.

AN: So howd I do? Press the little review button, you know you wanna!


End file.
